imperial_god_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hevanly Dragon Ancient Sect/Ancient Sky Dragon Sect
History The Ancient Sky Dragon City, which symbolizes the supreme center of power in Ancient Sky Dragon Domain, was majestic and towering, with city walls of a height of at least hundreds of meters and was built entirely of black rocks. It looked as though a black dragon was hovering over the vast desert, overlooking the boundless earth. Although the remaining spiritual qi was close to nothing, the formation in the city was still very stable. Moreover, it seemed that the Origin crystals and rare materials of the entire Ancient Sky Dragon Domain had been gathered in this place. As the oldest, the most majestic and largest city in the history of Ancient Sky Dragon Domain, it had begun to develop in the beginning stages of the birth of the domain, and had been continuously expanding and improving over the past millions of years. To this day, palaces, pavilions and various architectures of various periods could be found throughout the giant city. The city was incredibly rich in history, and could be said to be a microcosm of the development of the Human Race in the Great Thousand Domains The Ancient Sky Dragon Sect had been on the decline for many years but it had a rich foundation with a long history and was still recognized as one of the ancient sects in the myriad domains. Therefore, it still had a representative station within Heaven Connect City. However, in contrast to the super forces, its representative station was located in a very remote area and it was not very big. It looked like a simple and unsophisticated courtyard. The Heavenly Dragon Ancient Sect was a large sect of the Heavenly Dragon Ancient Domain, which had more than five million years of history, and was once a super-large and famous domain. It had once occupied the status of being the strongest of the world, and had once possessed incredibly glorious history. But the domain later began to deteriorate, it's resources depleted, and in the end moved towards decline. There was a great Saint that predicted that the Heavenly Dragon Ancient Domain would only last for a maximum of two thousand years before it is completely depleted and destroyed, and the living beings faced with disaster Because of this reason, the Heavenly Dragon Ancient Sect was also declining. The former awe inspiring top sect had become a second-rate sect, and the leader Tian Huayu was only of the Immortal Step boundary. Several months ago, the Sect Master of the Ancient Sky Dragon Sect and Cang Li were betrayed and fell into a scheme led by Elder Mingjue and some others. Almost all the disciples in the sect turned their backs, and even if there were a few dozens of people loyal to Mother Qin Hui and her son, they failed to escape the fate of being ma.s.sacred. On the same day, Qin Hui and Tian Ning, after much difficulty, managed to flee to the stronghold that her late father had secretly set up, where Gui Yi, Li Feng and Liu Chongxu and other trusted disciples immediately deployed arrangements so that the mother and son had the opportunity to escape from Ancient Sky Dragon Domain. This was to protect the life of the real successor to the Ancient Sky Dragon Sect. That... that’s the northwest of the Ancient Sky Dragon Sect, there are abandoned ancient cities and boundless deserts within thousands of kilometers, but forty thousand kilometers from here in the direction of where Guo Xiong's finger is pointing to is a place called Yu Leaf City. There are still people living there. It is a military base city, which the Ancient Sky Dragon Sect is in charge of “Lord Ye Qingyu, according to the ancient historical records of the Ancient Sky Dragon Sect, it was once a place called Golden Pond City, which was famous for its ores. Once upon a time, it was also one of the most popular trading centers in Ancient Sky Dragon Domain. The chambers of commerce of major domains all had a station here, and the ores they exported were extremely pure. It was once a magnificent mining landscape... Unfortunately, thousands of years ago, because the environment and resources of Ancient Sky Dragon Sect were more and more depleted, not only were there no minerals in Golden Pond City, other natural resources also gradually declined. The chambers of commerce and forces of foreign domains also left one after another, and later, in order to survive, the slightly more capable residents of the city also moved away. The once prosperous Golden Pond City had become ruins buried under the yellow sandy soil more than three hundred years ago.” Members Elders The Patriarch of the Heavenly Dragon Ancient Sect Tian Huayu ch 750 =dead ch 764 Tian Yunlong ch 845 Qin Hui ch 845 Disciples Sacred Son of the Sky Meteor Sect ch 750 Category:All forces